Repentance
by kozak1997
Summary: What really happened during the sick game called Repentance? (My Life Origins)
1. A Cognatio Is Formed

"Target building in sight Commander Bradley.", said the LAV driver.

"Good. Captain Osborn, are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good to go."

"You think a 19 year old girl can train a 12 year old boy to kill.", said the scientist.

"Yes I do actually. Now if you have a problem with this, know I don't care about what you think.", said Commander Bradley.

Suddenly the LAV stops.

"Why the hell are we stopping!", yells Commander Bradley.

"Sir you're not going to like this.", said the driver.

"What's wrong?"

" The building seems to be on fire."

"Get us the hell over there then."

"Sir we've spotted the objectives."

"Everyone move out and secure the area. Make sure they're ok. Captain Osborn, you're with me."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, he seems to have severe hypothermia.", said the scientist.

"What about the girl?"

"She's dead."

"Shit. Get the boy in the LAV and get him warm."

"W...wwwh...at.", I said barely.

"Looks like you're still alive, that's good.", said Captain Osborn.

We enter the LAV. The warm air burns my cold body.

"Don't worry. We're here to help.", I hear the Commander say before I drift off.

I wake up in a hospital. _This isn't the asylum, is this all a dream?_

"Good to see you are awake.", said the scientist.

"I've seen you before."

"Yes, when we went to go get you and your sister. Can you remember what happened before you got here?"

"More than I wanted to."

"I'll let you meet your mentor now."

"My what?" But the scientist leaves the room.

Just then a woman enters the room.

"Hello Nick, how are you feeling?", asked the woman.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your mentor now. I know everything about you."

"Oh really. Then what's your name?"

"Call me Stephanie."

"Ok Stephanie. What's going to happen to me?"

"You are going to join a special organization called Section 18."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Stephanie."

"That's not it though."

"What else do I have to do?"

"I believe you've heard about Repentance right."

"You're sending me there. What for?"

"To work for us, you need to have a clean past. You were sent to an asylum."

"Yeah I know."

"I will teach you everything you need to know before you go. I won't let you get killed there."

"How long do we have?"

"Two weeks."

"We better get started then."


	2. Let The Games Begin

We began my training right away. After the two weeks ended, I was taught how to use firearms, stealth tactics, knives, and the MCMAP. Today was the day we were sent off to the games.

"Nick, I want you to remember everything that I taught you."

"I will."

"Stay safe out there."

"Ok."

"And Nick."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday.", said Stephanie giving me a hug.

"Thanks for the birthday present, I always wanted to go kill people."

"Very funny. But seriously, be carefull out there. I taught you everything I know, but that wasn't enough."

"I'll come back from this, don't worry."

"Good luck.", and with that, I was on my way to the games.

Once I reached the check-in line, they took my name and some of my blood for DNA conformation. After that they sent me to a room. The room was small and consisted of a couch, a table with a case on top of it, and a TV. I sat down on the couch. When I tried to open the case, it was locked from the inside.

You can only participate in the state you were born in, so I was sent back to Pennsylvania. The number of players are determined by how many cities are in each state. Each game consists of at least 50 people, but there can be more added. Most people don't volunteer, many are forced to go by an annual random drawing. Just then the TV came on.

"Welcome to Repentance player. Please open the case on the table now."

Just then the case opened.

"Inside you will find a wrist brace. Put it on. This will show how many players are alive and dead during the game. Also inside the box, you will find a random item given to use during the game."

I look in the case and put on the wrist brace. There is a screen on it. Looking back in the box, I find a flashlight. _This'll come in handy._

"Thank you for your participation and repent for your sins."

The room fills up with gas. _What the hell!_ I black out.

I wake up instantly and find myself inside another room. It looks like a clinic. My wrist brace screen turns on. I look over to the table inside the room and find a white Darksoul jacket with a hood. The flashlight, a black beanie, and a black shoulder sling backpack are also on the table. I quickly put them on and head to the door. Opening it slowly I exit the room.

Two hallways with lockers lining along the walls stretch out to my left and right. A library is in front of me. _This is definitely a school._ I hear footsteps to my right, I quickly go to investigate.

Quietly walking to the edge of the wall, I peek over to see who it is. Two boys my age, about 13, walk into another hallway. I move up to watch them.

"So where is it?", said one of the boys.

"Right here. So you'll let me go now right?", asked the other boy.

"Sure.", the boy pulls out a knife and stabs the other boy in the stomach. "I'll let you go alright.", He grabs the boy and cuts his throat. A silent vibration from my brace shows the first kill. The boy's name was Aldo Simon.

I quickil rifle through my pockets and to my luck I find a pair of scissors. I pull them out and begin to move to the boy. He was busy trying to pick the lock. I get right behind him. As soon as unlocks the door, he stands up and sees my reflection on the window. Before he can do anything, I thrust the scissors into his neck where the jugular vein is. He falls to the ground choking on his own blood. I grab is knife and enter the room. The silent vibration from the brace goes off again. _This must be the gym_.

I quickly look for another weapon. I find the equipment room door. I rush to the door, but stop in front of the door. _This is too easy._ I stand to the right of the door and open it. A spiked pole flies out from the room. Making sure it's safe, I enter the room. The room is mostly empty except for a shelf containing a metal baseball bat. I take it and leave the room.

I find a office and enter it. I find tape sitting on the table. I grab it and get a idea. I take my knife and tape it to the bat. As I head out of the room, the constant vibrations from the brace start to annoy me. Just then I hear two voices outside the gym door where I came in. I wait to ambush them when they come around the corner.

"Rich look! There's another dead body!", said a female voice.

"This guy might still be here. Lets go get him Sally.", said a male voice.

As soon as the boy comes into killing range, I swing the knife side of the bat to his head. It goes through his eye to his brain, killing him instantly.

"Oh shit! You killed Rich!", said Sally throwing a knife at me.

I block it with Rich's body. I kick Rich off the knife into Sally, knocking her down. I take advantage of the situation and go for the kill. I swing the bat to Sally's temple. The knife pierces her temple and goes through her brain, killing her. I pull the knife out of her head. Before I move on I check their supplies. I find a full magazine for a handgun, batteries, and a watch.

Exiting the gym, I head right and find a staircase. I go up to the top floor. I notice a door partially open. I walk over to chech it out. I see someone checking their bag. I enter the room with caution.

"Hold it right there.", said the girl.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to shoot you, that's what."

"You mean dry fire. Listen, I don't want to kill you, I've done that too much already."

"How can I trust you?"

"You're not dead yet."

"Good point, my name's Anna.", putting down the gun.

"I'm Nick. You might want this.", handing her the clip.

"Thanks. You know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's almost 10:00 P.M."

"This might be the safest place to camp out. Someone should stay on watch."

"I'll take first watch."

"You sure? You look like crap."

"I'll be fine, go and get some sleep. We'll switch every 4 hours until 6:00 A.M."

"Got it."

I look at my brace to see how many are left. It started out with 57 people, now only 39 remain. I grip my bat and watch the door.

"Let's make this interesting.", said the Rulemaker.

"How about releasing the turpitudo sir?", asked the Assistant Rulemaker.

"Good idea. Make it happen."

"Yes sir.", said the Assistant. "Unleashing the turpitudo in 3...2...1...now."

Off in the distance, I hear screaming.

"Anna get up, we need to go now!"


	3. The Games Are A Cruel Being

"What's wrong?", asked Anna in surprise.

"Somethings not right."

Just then we hear more screaming. Our braces go off more.

"Lets go then."

"I'll check the door."

Leaning out the door I see multiple mutilated corpses along the floor, blood is splattered all over the walls. A figure is over one of the bodies, eating their insides. I almost puke.

"Jesus."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks dangerous. If you don't like gore, don't look down the left of the hall."

As we leave, Anna looks at the gruesome sight.

"Oh my god."

Just then the creature looks at us and starts smelling the air.

"Crap, I think it noticed us."

Running down the hall, two more creatures come around the corner.

"Down the stairs."

We go down one floor when those things start to catch up.

"Through here."

I try to open the door, but it's blocked.

"Come on OPEN!", I barge through the door and block it once more.

"Why did you leave them here!", said a boy.

"Who are you?", asked Anna pointing her gun at him.

"Whoa, I mean no harm! Please just don't kill me! I'll get them away!"

He walks to a computer and types something in, causing a loud noise at the end of another hallway.

"They're gone."

"You still haven't answered my question.", said Anna getting frusterated.

"Oh my name is Dean, nice to meet you.", extending his hand to us.

I shake his hand,"I'm Nick."

"Anna.", still not putting down her gun.

"Anna stand down. He helped us, we could at least help him out too."

"You mean let him into our group?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I still have my eye on both of you though."

"A little hint, the turpitudo are blind."

"The what?"

"Those things chasing you two, they're blind. Turpitudo means obscenity."

"Good name."

"Where are we?", asked Anna.

"You are in the computer lab."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since the beginning."

"You have control over the whole building?"

"Just parts."

"You want to join our group?"

"Of course!"

"Then welcome. Any ideas on how to kill more people?"

"Actually yes I do. A bunch of people are hold up in the cafeteria. If we can lead those things in there, I can lock them in there and those monsters can kill them all."

"Alright. It might sound sick, but it's worth a shot. Lets do it."

"I'm with you.", said Anna.

"Alright I'll keep contact with you using these bluetooth earphones."

"Got it."

"Nick head to the cafeteria. Once I give you the signal you will make as much noise as possible to lure those monsters in and once you're done, get out of there fast. Anna, you will cover him and get him out safe."

As I walk to the cafeteria, I see multiple people inside. _That's at least 20 people in there_.

"Nick, do it."

I start banging my weapon on the ground and the wall. It worked. As soon as I see the turpitudo, I run out of there.

"Where are you going!", said another boy. He has Anna's gun and has her hostage.

"Let her go!"

"Sure.", he lets go of Anna shooting her in the chest."

The cages close before I can get to Anna. The turpitudo start to maul her and the people inside.

"Oh my god. Nick, I'm sorry.", said Dean.

"You told me to let her go, so I did.", said the boy.

"You're dead. YOU HEAR ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You'll just have to prove that then."

"You better wish this game ends before I get you."

"See you soon."

I kill the turpitudo attacking Anna.

"Oh shit Anna."

"Nick...I...it hurts."

"You want me to end it."

"Pl...e...ase. and be...fore you...do it, take this."

She hands me her necklace.

"Ta...ke good...care of...it."

I choke back tears as I raise my knife. I thrust it to her head, ending her misery. I stand up and go back to Dean.

"Nick, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault."

"She was a good person. We'll avenge her."

"Yes we will."

I look at the necklace, there's a quote on it. It reads: "What lies behind us, and what lies before us, are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." - Emerson


	4. All Games Have To End

"It's time to act.", said Dean.

"Yes it is. What's the plan?"

"The boy that killed Anna is Seth. He has played this game for 2 years straight."

"So he does this kind of thing for a living."

"That's what makes him so dangerous."

"So how do I kill him?"

"We can try to block him in like we did with the cafeteria."

"Lets give it a try."

"He stays in the gym outside."

"Then I'll head there."

I walk outside and proceed with the plan. As soon as I reach the gym, I don't see anyone inside. The gates start to close. I run to the exit and slide under the closing gate, barely getting out.

"Dean, he wasn't there. Dean, are you there?"

"I'm over here.", I hear from the earphone.

"Son of a bitch."

"Do you want me to activate the rain Rulemaker?"

"Go ahead."

Just then it starts to rain.

"This isn't good. Crap it burns."

I run inside right in time. It starts to pour down hard and I can see people melting by the rain.

"Jesus."

I run to the computer lab to find Dean dead in his chair. His neck is slit and he has multiple stab wounds to his chest.

"Damnit not you too."

I look up to see a message written with Dean's blood. It reads: ONLY TWO LEFT

"Oh crap, it's only the two of us."

I leave the room only to find Seth in the hallway.

"Lets end this.", said Seth lunging at me with his knife.

I dodge his attack and swing at him. I hit his leg causing him to retreat down the hall. As I chase after him, a gate closes in front of me.

The only way not blocked is the staircase. I go down the stairs and see the path leads me to the inside gym. I enter the gym and the door is blocked by a gate. I see Seth standing in the center of the room. I walk over to him.

"Hey, lets call a truce. We only have ten minutes left. Please dont kill me.", he begged.

"It's not that easy."

"I'm sorry I killed those people, no hard feelings right."

"It's time to die."

Seth thrusts his knife at me, but with no effect. I dodge and grab his arm pulling in the opposite way, breaking it. Seth shouts in pain, begging to spare him. I perform a leg sweep, knocking him to the ground. I grab his neck and begin to squeeze. He begins to struggle, but his body soon goes limp.

"Game over.", I hear from the brace.

Soldiers come into the gym from all the enterances. Stephanie comes in to get me.

"Nick, are you ok? Lets get out of here.", she said reaching her hand out to me.

I grab her hand and leave this hell forever.

We reach a secret underground complex. I am greeted with other kids my age coming from the games. A man comes out and greets us.

"Hello everyone, I am Commander Bradley. You have all accepted to work with us. You will serve us for the rest of your life, no exceptions.", he heads inside.

"Welcome to your new home Nick.", says Stephanie.


End file.
